


hold me close.

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Absolute fluff, BAMBAM CALLS JINYOUNG 'MOM', Cuddling, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, Hugging, M/M, Soft Kisses, What else is new, award show or wtv, jjp as got7's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Jaebum climbs onto the bed and engulfs Jinyoung in his arms, smiling because of how right Jinyoung feels inside his embrace.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Будь рядом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196616) by [EllenSon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenSon/pseuds/EllenSon)



> hello everyone! so this isn't like my usual fics - this one is, believe it or not, not lapslock! and the reason as to why it isn't is because I wrote this inbetween english classes at school on my laptop. lmao.
> 
> anyway, I hope you guys'll enjoy reading this!

Jinyoung stands on the stage, his face filled with happy tears. To say that he’s happy is a major understatement. He’s _overjoyed_ , and to share this moment with 6 men who’ve been with him through a lot, he knows he’ll never regret this.

They’ve won an award. It’s not the first time, but wins aren’t always guaranteed. It always shocks the seven of them every time they win. They’re grateful for their fans and they forever will be.

Jinyoung looks to his right and sees _him_. He sees the man who’s been by his side since day one. He sees the man who has worked together with him as JJ Porject. He sees the man who has went through debuting once again as GOT7 with him. They’re no longer a duo. They have five other men with them now.

Jaebum has a wide smile on his face, his hair gleaming with the amount of light on the stage. Jinyoung thinks Jaebum looks ethereal. No, Jaebum doesn’t look. He _is_.

And the next thing Jinyoung knows is that Jaebum’s looking back at him, his smile never faltering. If anything, it gets wider. Jaebum holds his hand and Jinyoung smiles back. Jaebum takes Jinyoung into his arms, and Jinyoung marvels in the warmth of Jaebum’s arms.

The crowd is cheering. Jackson’s giving his speech while Bambam and Yugyeom hug each other. Youngjae’s holding the trophy, and he looks eternally happy. Mark’s standing beside Jackson, and his pride and love for his bandmates increase.

Jinyoung clutches Jaebum’s shirt and sobs into his chest. Jaebum rubs a comforting hand on his back, while the other hand caresses his hair gently. The time to go off the stage is getting near, and everyone knows this. They bow and smile to the audience for the last time that day and go off the stage.

Jinyoung walks towards the couch in the dressing room and sits down. He sighs happily, his face still quite wet from the fresh tears. He feels the side next to him dip, but he doesn’t have to ask who it is, because he’s soon being engulfed in safe, warm and comforting arms. The same arms that has wrapped around him for so many times, he’s lost count.

“I love you,” Jinyoung says out of the blue. It makes Jaebum smile.

“I know,” Jaebum replies. “I love you too.”

“What about us?” Jackson playfully jokes. “Do our parents no longer love us?”

Jaebum chuckles. “Come here, you brats.”

If anyone were to enter the room right now, they would probably be bewildered or something. But to the seven of them, this isn’t exactly out of the norm. Jinyoung’s sitting comfortably on Jaebum’s lap, Jinyoung’s side to Jaebum’s chest. Jackson sits behind Jinyoung, his arms wrapping around Mark’s slender frame as the latter sits next to the former. Bambam sits right next to Jaebum, his lap serving as a pillow for Jinyoung’s legs. Yugyeom sits beside Bambam, his head resting on the latter’s shoulder while Youngjae sits beside Yugyeom and hugs him from the side. They may not be an immediate family, but they’re happy, and that’s what’s important.

Jinyoung closes his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. He places a little peck on Jaebum’s cheek, and the others watch in awe. Jaebum smiles at him, returning the peck with a kiss on top of Jinyoung’s head.

“You guys are way too cute, honestly,” Mark says.

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum smile at that. They’re blushing a bit, too.

“ _Mom_ ,” Bambam drags. “I’m tired.”

“Yah, Jinyoungie’s tired too,” Jaebum replies.

“We all are,” Jackson retorts.

“Let’s go,” Jinyoung says softly, opening his eyes and getting off of Jaebum’s lap.

Jaebum takes hold of Jinyoung’s hand, entangling their fingers. No one would mind it, so why not? The seven of them walk to their van quietly. Everyone’s tired. Even Jackson doesn’t talk a lot during the trip back to the hotel.

Once they reach the hotel, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Youngjae go into one hotel room, Jackson and Mark in another, while Yugyeom and Bambam in (yet) another one. Youngjae claims that their parents deserve some alone time, so he opts to go into Yugyeom and Bambam’s hotel room. Such a sunshine.

Jinyoung enters the room while Jaebum closes it behind him. Jinyoung throws himself onto their bed with Jaebum trailing behind him. Jaebum climbs onto the bed and engulfs Jinyoung in his arms, smiling because of how _right_ Jinyoung feels inside his embrace.

“Hey, Jaebum?” Jinyoung mutters while Jaebum merely hums in reply.

“I love you,” Jinyoung says, and it’s as if Jinyoung’s eyes are all of the night sky's stars’ home for tonight.

 _He looks beautiful,_ Jaebum thinks. _No, he is beautiful._

“I love you too,” Jaebum replies, letting out a breathy chuckle before kissing Jinyoung’s lips softly. “I love you so much.”

Just before the two of them drift off to their dream lands, they could’ve sworn that they heard Youngjae’s voice from outside of their hotel room door. “Hey, do you think they’re asleep yet?”

And a united hush made by the other four members.

“Please, this is Jaebum and Jinyoung that we’re talking about. They’re basically our _parents._ They’re probably hugging and confessing their love to each other right now,” Mark casually says.

_Oh, how right Mark was._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos as well as comments are always highly appreciated! I'd love to know what you guys think of this :)


End file.
